


Silence

by Vantasassy



Series: Sleepy Morning Drabbles [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Because yes, Jesus fucking christ, M/M, i just realised how many of my headcanons involve freckles, i might do some reverse fics in the opposite view point, so that i can describe jake sollux cronus and john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vantasassy/pseuds/Vantasassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You love it when Kankri’s asleep, not a word breaching his lips.<br/>You love the silence, you really do.<br/>But you love it much more when he’s awake.<br/>No, scrap that.<br/>You just really love HIM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

Your were surprised, to say the least; you had always assumed that given how much he talked during the day, he’d be just as talkative at night. But no, in actual fact Kankri Vantas was NOT a sleep talker. And you relished in this fact, watching his soft, relaxed features as he slept silently at your side, hands gripping tight to the fabric of your plain white dress shirt, his nose twitching from time to time. He really did look like his brother, you thought, gazing down at his face, matured, purple eyes drinking in every detail. He didn’t have as many freckles as Karkat – who seemed to have them speckling a good portion of his cheeks and nose – but he did have a small dusting either side of his nose and across the bridge, the faded grey barely noticeable in everyday life. His nose was pretty much identical to the other cancers though. A cute little button nose which had a tiny, tiny turn up at the end. Their jaw lines were almost exactly the same as well; Kankri’s only differing due to a more pinched chin and defined edges in contrast to Karkat’s more pudgy outline.

Kankri was sharper, more angular and bony, his thin frame hidden underneath his bulky sweater, whilst Karkat had a bit more meat on him, having a healthy, slim figure. Everyone usually considered him the more attractive of the two, you had found, listening to the comparisons of the other trolls from your planet. And you? To you, there was no contest.

Kankri was beautiful.

Especially his eyes, which as of this moment were covered by two delicate eyelids rimmed in thick, long black lashes. They were red – the brightest hue you’ve ever seen – flecked with remnants of the yellow that all trolls start off with. All of Kankri’s emotions are clearly displayed through his eyes. Flickers of anger when in a heated discussion, the soft tone they take when someone does something nice for him, and the clouded over look of lust. But your favourite was when he looked at you and all you could see in those ruby pools was love. Love, love, love. For you, and only for you, and you just hoped to god your own eyes displayed the same thing.

A smile tugs at the corner of your lips as Kankri sniffles in his sleep, snuggling closer into your side, thin lips parted slightly as he breathed in and out. He had the covers wrapped tight around him, but you could see his shoulders and the t-shirt – your t-shirt, you note fondly – hanging loosely off his frame, the stark white standing out against the dark purple covers.

You trail your scarred fingers across his forehead, brushing a few stray black strands to the side, gently tucking them behind his ear. He shuffles slightly, almost leaning into your touch and you chuckle, leaning down to press a small kiss to his head. He lets out a long breath, the release tainted with the faint sounds of a purr. Your smile widens against his skin. Suddenly, there’s a soft fluttery feeling against your chin and you pull your lips away, causing Kankri to whine. You then press them to his lips in a chaste kiss, the contact lasting only a couple of seconds before you lean back. Purple eyes meet with red and you cup the smaller troll’s cheek, thumb brushing over his soft skin.

“Mornin’,” You drawl, voice still thick with sleep, and Kankri grumbles and burrows his face into your shoulder, grip tightening on your shirt.

“I do not appreciate the manner in which you woke me up, Cronus.” He says, voice clipped and lips moving against your neck. “I thought you would’ve known that I do like to be woken up with affectionate gestures as such, due you to vile taste of morning breath.” You laugh, arm snaking around his waist from underneath and holding him flush against your side. You can feel his smirk against your skin and you crane your neck to gaze down at him. Your heart swells. His eyes have that look again – nothing but adoration and so much love. You feel like a spoilt child – you don’t deserve him, you think, but as if you’re ever going to give him up.

You lean into him, sharp nose bumping against his small one and giving it a little Eskimo kiss, causing his smile to widen and his eyes to once more slip closed.

“Sorry Chief,” You whisper, and by his small laugh you can tell he knows you’re not sorry at all. His hands let go of your shirt and his arms wrap around your neck, fingers carding through your usually gelled hair, the black nest wild and free, almost obscuring your hair in its tangles. You tilt your hand and press your lips to his, enjoying the little hum he emits, the vibrations sending warm tingles down your spine. You smile against his lips, yours moving delicately over his.

Your mouths fit perfectly together, as if they were made for each other, and you can’t help but think that maybe they were. You weren’t meant to grow up to be together – he was meant to die, and so were you. Those were your fates. But you avoided them, and you believe that that was your actual fate – to avoid the death that lay ahead of you.

You pull Kankri on top of you, and relish in the little squeal that tickles your lips, travelling from his. You separate, head falling away from Kankri’s lips and onto the pillow below, your gaze fond as you stare up at your matesprit. You’re smiling wide, sharp teeth glinting in the daylight that streamed through the window.

“Cronus?” Kankri asks, and you give a lazy ‘yeah?’ in reply. “What’re you smiling about?”

You kiss him again. And again, and again, peppering his lips with small kisses whilst snaking your arms up, hands cupping his face. You bop your nose to his, placing one last lingering kiss on his lips before humming, flopping back down onto the bed.

“You.” You reply, and Kankri’s cheeks take on a nice red flush, making the freckles more prominent.

“O-oh.”

You chuckle, even more so when his stomach lets out a loud grumble and the pale tint to his cheek flames crimson.

“Hungry, Kan?” You ask, and Kankri casts you a glare. You just laugh more and sit up, lifting him with you so that he’s straddling your legs. Your hands are on his hips, rubbing soft circles into his skin. You notice he’s also wearing a pair of your sweat pants, and you can’t help but grin.

“Yes please,” The other boy says, sighing as his stomach rumbles again. “This is more than embarrassing and I’d rather like to stop this stupid rumbling if you wouldn’t mind.”

He begins to climb off of both you and the bed, and you follow, hugging him from behind as soon as you’re standing, your height difference noticeable now you’re both on your feet. You’re at least a head, maybe two, taller than him, and you duck down to rest your chin atop the mop of black hair.

“Lead the way, babe.” You say, and Kankri huffs. You smile.

You love it when Kankri’s asleep, not a word breaching his lips.

You love the silence, you really do.

But you love it much more when he’s awake.

No, scrap that.

You just really love _him._

**Author's Note:**

> and here is the cronkri one because perfect little bbu's
> 
> I've decided I might do some more of these fics reversing the point of view so that I can describe Jake, John, Cronus and Sollux (And Kurloz and the others once I've finished barfing out my otps) because I have headcanons for them too and these drabbles are my best opportunity to bombard you with them XD


End file.
